


Comforting the brothers because MC really is the family therapist and this is one of Levi's long anime titles

by Pantheos



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lots of Cursing, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, The author curses a lot, We hate Lucifer in this household, you don't actually get to date Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantheos/pseuds/Pantheos
Summary: Homie these boys need help. I know most comfort books are about the characters comforting the reader but I just ain't about that luv. We're gonna comfort the hecc out of these demons.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Satan first because fuck Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna get pitchforked but fuck it I just don't like Lucifer! He's not gonna win me over with his whole "I don't belong to you, you belong to me" schtick! Bich I don't belong to anyone! And yes, I mean to type bich.
> 
> (I posted the first chapter on wattpad before I got an AO3 account)

You knew it was going to be hard to study since the beginning. Not because of any distractions, but because you're a firm believer that "studying" is short for "student dying".

You sighed as you re-read the same paragraph once again, trying to make sense of it but figuring out halfway in that you're not really paying attention. That was a good sign that you needed a break.

You closed your textbook and got up to take a little stroll around the library to refresh your brain. The smell of old books properly filling your senses instead of being in the background of your thoughts was so relaxing you might have pulled a page out of Belphegor's book and fallen asleep where you stood, but decided against it when you heard a distressed growl nearby.

Following the noise, you were led towards a familiar blond sitting on a somewhat secluded corner of the library.

You couldn't quite make out what he was grumbling about but you caught the words "Lucifer", "similar", and "how dare they". You instantly knew why he was upset.

You carefully approached him, trying to make a bit of noise so as to not startle him, but not enough to disrupt the other people in the library. You cleared your throat trying to get his attention. When that didn't work, you decided to call his name.

"Satan?" Despite your precautions, he was still startled, "sorry, I tried not to startle you but uh…"

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's fine, I just…" he let out another growl. You felt bad for him. He probably didn't want to bother you with his issues and was looking for a way to not get you involved. You decided to speak up instead, threading lightly to avoid making him lose whatever was left of his composure. You took a seat next to him.

"I don't know what happened, but I can imagine it had something to do with people comparing you to your brothers," you started. Mentioning Lucifer might trigger him after all. He nodded with a deep breath.

You let out a huff, trying to ease the atmosphere.

"I really don't get it, I mean, you've all been together for so many years, it's normal to absorb a few traits from each other, but you are all still so different," okay, maybe not the best thing to start with, "I mean, if you were all similar then I'd love to hang out with all of you equally, but you're not, so there's some I prefer being around more than others," now it was Satan's time to huff.

"I don’t think knowing you have a favorite is going to cheer me up," He scoffed. He probably thought he was low on the list.

"Hey, be grateful you're the number 1 person I like to hang out with," you said, "you know so many things, it's really nice to hear you talk about stuff, and you make it easy for someone like me to understand. You're really kind and sweet when it comes to cats, but also towards others from time to time. You're not annoying, and that's a huge plus, you know how to lead a conversation so nothing ever gets old. You're really just…" you could feel yourself grow angrier by the second, "so…" thinking of the ways the other brothers lose affinity points, "great overall. Why do people always compare you to Lucifer?! I don't get it! He's an asshole!" You received a few shushes from the other people at the library. You hadn't realized you had raised your voice.

You quietly apologized and looked back at Satan who stared at you with wide eyes.

"You really mean all that?" He asked.

"Of course I do, what, do you want me to tell you exactly how you're all ranked?" You joked, but the look in his eyes told you he actually wanted to hear it. You sighed as you got comfortable on your seat, "well, right under you there's Belphegor, we don't really talk about much but he's nice company when I need some quiet time. Then there's Beelzebub, who's really kind but the fact that he's always eating or talks about how hungry he is kinda throws me off. Then there's Asmodeus, he can be a bit clingy and, to be honest, I'm not a fan of being touched," Satan seemed to make a mental note at that, "then we got Leviathan, while it's fun to play games with him and watch some anime, he just can't go on for 5 minutes without talking about his precious Ruri-chan and it's always the same. Then there's Mammon… I guess he can be kinda funny, but again, too clingy, although I do appreciate that he's protective and tries to be a proper older brother to you all, but honestly, there's not much I like about our hangouts… I think that's it? If I'm missing anyone it's because they suck," Satan chuckled, "promise not to tell anyone, alright? Despite the massive diss I just did, I actually enjoy everyone's company, it's just those few little pet peeves I guess."

"I promise," Satan said with a smile. He seemed to have completely calmed down. Good. "But I hope the ranking doesn't change when you're with the others."

"It won't. Although, if it ever comes up, it might make for a good opportunity to talk about boundaries…" you brought your finger to your lip in thought, and Satan couldn't help but wonder how those lips would feel against his… but he decided not to do anything yet, he would properly talk to the human about boundaries later and then figure out what is okay to do and not to do.

As he let his sight drift towards anything else, he couldn't help but notice your textbook that was still being held tightly in your hand.

"Were you studying?" He asked, snapping you out of your thoughts. You groaned at the reminder and asked him if he could help you, to which he agreed.

You spent the rest of the day studying in peace.

Maybe studying isn't short for student dying when it's with Satan.

Pium

"Actually, you know why Lucifer is last on the ranking?"

"Why?"

"Because it's hard for two doms to get along without talking about their subs-"

Satan smacked you on the head.

Maybe the student is dying after all.


	2. Not comfort because I don't like Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've had enough of Lucifer's pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, it's me, famed Lucifer hater, back at it again with no comfort this time, just plain ol rambling about why I hate this man despite kinning him, and also a lesson on toxic relationships I guess.

You were… this close to smacking Lucifer… your fingers were touching.

…

Well, maybe you won't smack him since he would probably kill you if you did, but still!

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" He smirked. By Diavolo were you sick of that smirk.

"No," you said with a sigh. He might have confused your blush with embarrassment, but honestly you might as well be the avatar of wrath.

He tried to move a strand of your hair behind your ear but you pulled away.

"I'm not stupid, Lucifer," you spat, "you don't have to spell it out for me, or give me more hints, or anything! I get it! You want me to be yours and yours alone, but guess what? I don't belong to anyone!"

Lucifer was taken aback, he didn't expect you to lash out like that.

"When we made our pact you said you didn't belong to me but that I belonged to you, I could stand you before that, but now? I despise you with every fiber of my being. You think because you're the oldest of your brothers you can just boss them around, that because you're the avatar of pride you can act all high and mighty and everyone will respect and fear you because it's your birthright. Well guess what, the more dominant you make yourself to be the less you make me fall for you. So if you really want me to be yours, you'll let me be free."

You never thought you'd see Lucifer so heartbroken, but you'd had enough of him and his pride.

As you turned to leave, Lucifer tried to stop you.

"You're only focusing on the bad parts," he tried to counter, "you should know by now that I care too much about you to hurt you, why can't you-"

"If I focused on the bad parts, it's because they greatly outweigh the good ones," you interrupted, "if you drop a frog in boiling water, it will jump out right away, but if you drop a frog on cold water and gradually heat it up until it boils, the frog will stay in the water until it dies," he really seemed hurt, "even though you have a few cold good parts, the heat of your bad parts will eventually hurt me," a moment of silence passed as he couldn't think of what to say.

When it was clear that there was nothing he could say to make you change your mind, you spoke up again.

"If you really don't want to hurt me, then let me go."

You turned around and left Lucifer alone in his room to reflect.

Should he attempt to change to have you? Or should he just give up on you?

He should reach a conclusion quickly. Humans don't live that long after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that just because I don't like a character doesn't mean I think less of anyone who likes them, I just don't see the appeal of some of them same as you might not see the appeal of the characters I like. Let's respect each other's tastes.
> 
> Anyway, if you want me to write about someone else feel free to make a suggestion in the comments, I'll write it even if I don't like the character.


End file.
